118283-exploits-and-you
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Databases are designed so that tables are separate for all different sorts of data. They wouldn't have to roll back everything in the game, just ban the exploiters and select all the cash transactions they made and roll them back to a previous state and relist any items that were bought with ill-gotten gains. | |} ---- Yep I'm a CREDD player and I can't afford 30p for CREDD, especially now that they nerfed harvesting nodes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed, I farmed my butt off and got an Alt attuned the past few days. It's gonna suck that I will have to redo it all over again but this is bigger. I'll probably be a bit discouraged and play a little less this weekend but this is really bad and extreme measures must be implemented. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This. It'll make me cry to lose all that progress, but stable econ >>> a couple days of grinding. | |} ---- So is that why everyone was solo farming normal STL up until this exploit? | |} ---- ---- ---- Are you suggesting that this was intentional so they could redact the harvesting levels? | |} ---- No, the normal farming isn't an exploit any more than killing mobs in open world, it's just farming for low drop rate items. Now if you could run it a certain way and get more than intended yeah, exploit. | |} ---- ---- I was referring to risk vs reward and the whole thing about "something is very easy and quickly repeatable in a short time, but gives out substantial rewards" is "not working as intended." | |} ---- No, I'm suggesting that, contrary to my earlier statements, they may have actually had an immediate reason to impose harvesting level limits. I just assumed this came with the drop, but maybe someone can't harvest plat the way they used to. Either way, I'm all for the righteous banhammering of anyone using this exploit. I'm just glad I've got 2FA. Something may have been flushed out of the woodwork. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's the point of his post - don't just do it anyway. Those people are *cupcake*ing everyone over. /ignore and gkick those folks until it's sorted. | |} ---- ---- Agreed. They need to make a decision, then make a public statement in regards to the ACTIONS that will be taken. If the ultimate solution is a rollback, the sooner it's done, the less it hurts. | |} ---- Ah ok I see what you mean. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well I would prefer no rollback :D We did pretty much all 20 man quests in Defile today on 6 people. Doubt it will happen again any time soon. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, you do have 24 hours to contact customer support. :P | |} ---- Can't be the same exploit. This one causes damage to the whole game way to quickly. There wouldn't be a Wildstar if that exploit has been around that long. | |} ---- It is built on a bug that's been frustrating people for months, and that Carbine have been unable to fix in that time, and it is obviousy hard for us to know how many have discovered how to exploit it during that time. That the damage suddenly exploded comes from the sudden massive exposure, more than the nature of the exploit. | |} ---- ---- you've asked this question in 2 different threads, no one is going to tell you the details as it's against the forum rules regardless if the exploit has been fixed or not. | |} ---- ---- If that's true, then this: is worded very carefully to allow for the possibility of handing out a permaban and then revoking it by the "leniency clause" without ever actually saying that people who exploited so badly that they can get a permaban might in fact be able to have it removed. So thanks for making me go back and look at Cougar's statement more critically. Until I looked at what was being said with a much more critical eye, it hadn't even occurred to me that "issuing a permanent ban" doesn't necessarily mean that the ban remains in place. I will be sure to bring this point up when I continue to lobby for a more public disclosure of how many and what type of punishments have in fact been meted out, so that we can evaluate for ourselves whether the game's management is living up to its responsibility to protect the game and the playerbase from exploiters. This statement presumes that the hardcore raiders are the ones doing the exploiting, which seems unfair to just state as fact. But I'll admit that the players who play the most difficult content are also the ones with the most pressing need for top-tier equipment, which is a strong incentive to cheat. I do hope that Carbine will look at whether the players on their list of exploiters have common ties to guilds, so that they can figure out if they have some problem guilds that tolerate--or worse, encourage--cheating among their players. | |} ---- ---- The answer I said in the previous thread to you... that is still up is correct. However the bug I assume has been fixed. I have only logged into WS like 1 time in the past 3 weeks so it was not me exploiting. On a side note the method before while perhaps being bugged was not economy breaking intsant trees that you can farm and then have new instant trees is a recipe for disaster... but if it happened in real life it could be used to end world hunger and any energy crisis. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No. Unless you are botting in there. But if you are just running lower level dungeons then no. | |} ---- Dont mind the "nerf" on harvesting. Harvesting nodes are bugged and are not spawning correctly. They did add lower tier nodes, but to help counter that, they also added more nodes on plug ins all together. Thickets for example, they only spawn stumps most of the time. I have seen carbine verify this bug in the forums and state that they are working on it. I am curious to if they will be fixing it during this down time. | |} ----